


Escapatória

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas tinham uma na outra a chance de escapar.





	Escapatória

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791042) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #006 - out (saída).

Elas tinham uma na outra a chance de escapar, ao menos por um breve período, de suas realidades respectivas. Isso era verdade com os outros também, mas às vezes, Kala e Sun estavam mais em sintonia. Sun era paciente, e podia suportar a prisão, mas às vezes só queria sair de lá, e a vida colorida de Kala oferecia a melhor escapatória. E às vezes, Kala apreciava o quão quieta a solitária podia ser, um refúgio para ficar isolada de sua vida frenética. Às vezes, só queriam fugir de suas próprias vidas, e uma oferecia para a outra uma escapatória.


End file.
